As user terminals, such as intelligent terminals (e.g., smart phones) and tablets are widely used, users have grown to like to have a variety of entertainments using the intelligent terminals, for example, reading novels, viewing news, browsing Weibo, playing games and the like, on the intelligent terminals. Before having a variety of entertainments, the users often need to press a power physical key on the user terminal to light the screen.
However, in practice, it is found that the power physical key on the user terminal is often set to be small and located at the edge location of one side of the user terminal. The users need to spend more time finding the location of the power physical key and conduct a press operation to light the screen. When the sensitivity of the power physical key decreases, the users need to press for several times. It can be seen that this manner is more tedious, the operation is complex, and the efficiency of lighting the screen is lower.